Users oftentimes enter a search query that may or may not yield relevant search results. For example, a user searching for a particular product of a manufacturer may enter a search query including the manufacturer's name. The search results, in this instance, are likely going to be directed to information related to the manufacturer, which is not relevant to the product for which the user is searching.
Search engine results pages (SERP) are typically presented to aid a user in finding desired information and include the search results and additional information to aid a user. For instance, the additional information may include an address for the manufacturer. The additional information, however, has no authority and is simply related to the SERP.